villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Perry the Platyborg
Perry the Platyborg, the villainous alias of Perry the Platypus, is an alternate reality version of the heroic secret agent Perry the Platypus and the (former) secondary antagonist in the 2011 TV movie, Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. He will return in the upcoming episode sequel, Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, this time as a supporting protagonist. Biography Backstory Just like the Perry of the original dimension, 2nd Perry was the pet of 2nd Phineas and 2nd Ferb, as well as an O.W.C.A. secret agent assigned to stop 2nd Heinz Doofenshmirtz from trying to take over the Tri-State Area by creating an army of giant robots called the Norm-Bots. Unlike his counterpart, however, 2nd Perry was defeated by 2nd Doofenshmirtz, who was a much more dangerous villain than his original counterpart. Following 2nd Perry's defeat, 2nd Doofenshmirtz transforms him into a cyborg dubbed as Platyborg, designed and programmed to serve him. 2nd Doofenshmirtz then proceeded to take over the Tri-State Area by unleashing the Norm-Bots, succeeding in his goal. Ever since then, Platyborg had been enforcing 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign as his new general of the Norm-Bots for the next five years and has no recollection of his past life as a pet to 2nd Phineas and 2nd Ferb, leaving them worried that he has been missing for a long time. Across the 2nd Dimension He first appeared when 2nd Doofenshmirtz presented him to the original Doofenshmirtz. Platyborg later came by to help 2nd Doofenshmirtz expose the original Perry of his secret identity to the boys. At first, Platyborg attempted to slap Perry into giving out his role as a secret agent, but this failed. When 2nd Doofenshmirtz commanded him to do the same thing to Phineas and Ferb, Platyborg then attempted to do so, which then finally caused Perry to attack him, thus exposing himself to the boys, much to his distraught and to 2nd Doofenshmirtz's delight. Ever since then, Platyborg become bent on tracking down both Perry and the boys, as well as assisting 2nd Doofenshmirtz of his next plan: to use Doofenshmirtz's -inator to take over the original Tri-State Area. Platyborg accompanied his master into capturing Perry and the boys (as well as Candace), and having them (including a betrayed Doofenshmirtz) to be fed to a Goozim, though the latter was foiled by the efforts of 2nd Candace. Eventually, when 2nd Doofenshmirtz was able to use the boys to open a portal to the 1st Dimension, Platyborg accompanied his master by watching on guard as 2nd Doofenshmirtz unleashes more of his Norm-Bots. Platyborg faced down an arriving Perry for the last time, and was defeated when Perry tricked him into getting a turkey stuck on his head and backing him into an electrical socket, which fried his circuits and erased all of his evil programming. Following 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm-Bots' destruction, Platyborg went back to being 2nd Phineas and 2nd Ferb's pet and returns back home with them. Before he leaves back to his dimension, Platyborg receives a salute from Perry and waves back to him. Tales From the Resistance It's been two months following 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm-Bots' destruction, and Platyborg is seen in a more happier personality as he is reunited with his family. However, Platyborg now has to deal with more serious issues, such as an attack on Danville Park by giant ant robots and being kidnapped by several of O.W.C.A.'s agents, who, much like himself, were captured and transformed into ruthless cyborgs. Several of the members include 2nd Peter (known as Pandaborg) and 2nd Pinky (known as Chihuahuaborg). Eventually, he is freed by the Resistance, and 2nd Candace soon learns that 2nd Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife 2nd Charlene (who shares much of his personality in general) was the one responsible for capturing the animal agents and turning them into cyborgs during 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign. Deciding to get to the bottom of it by confronting 2nd Charlene in person. To do so, she bring 2nd Phineas and Platyborg to confront 2nd Charlene in her penthouse, as well as a captive 2nd Doofenshmirtz (since only Doofenshmirtz relatives can pass the sensor system to get into 2nd Charlene's penthouse). As soon as they reach the penthouse and confront 2nd Charlene in person, 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg are shocked to realize that 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene are still married and that they only pretended to be divorced for better advantages during 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign (such as tax records, junk yard sales, separate vacation trips, etc.) 2nd Charlene also revealed that the attack on Danville Park and her attempt to kidnap Platyborg were nothing more than diversions to trick the Resistance into bringing 2nd Doofenshmirtz over to her penthouse to free him, since she knew that they would need him to get to the penthouse. Without hesistation, all of the animal cyborgs arrive to hold the trio hostage. Platyborg and his owners are even more shocked to learn that 2nd Ferb has been captured and turned into a cyborg. However, things take a good turn when 2nd Ferb releases the trio from their cell, revealing that he pretended to be turned into a cyborg so that the Resistance can lay down their frontal attack to free the animal agents and take the evil Doofenshmirtz couple into custody. As such, Platyborg aids the arriving Resistance into freeing all of the animal agents of their evil programming (with the exception of Pandaborg), before having them to hold the evil couple at gunpoint. However, everyone is interrupted by the arrival of the evil couple's daughter 2nd Vanessa, who manages to help her family and Pandaborg escape in a hover car driven by her boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Despite the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, Platyborg resumes his life living with the Flynn-Fletchers in peace. http://videos.sapo.pt/UcRdcvl2ELLaVzJfiJdS Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fighter Category:Pets Category:Military Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Gadgeteers Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Pawns Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Extremists Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Living Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Recurring villain Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Protective Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Fearmongers Category:Enforcer Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Twin/Clone